Seasons of Love
by SugarQuill44
Summary: 10 year class reunion. How do you measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes. RHr, HG, SL
1. The Invitation

**Seasons of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I also don't own Rent or its songs. The only thing that I own is the plot!

Enjoy!

She could not believe that it had been 10 years since she had been

a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now working as a teacher there.

When she got the job, she had been living with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She, Hermione Granger, was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts! They were all so happy for her, but they knew that her happiness would come at a price. She would have to live at the school. Meaning no more late night talks, or no one to make breakfast in the morning.

She moved out and started her new job, but she always kept in touch with her friends. She loved them dearly and missed them all the time.

She read that Ron had tried out for the Chudley Cannons and had made it. She was so happy that he was finally able to live his dream.

She was heartbroken for Ginny as well as herself when she learned that Harry, who was an Auror, was sent off on a dangerous mission to capture some death eaters trying to reincarnate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Ginny had little time to be sad though. She worked in the emergency room of St. Mungo's hospital. Her life was always stressful and hectic. Their lonely flat, that was normally filled with love and laughter, was now empty. Ginny was the one that visited it occasionally, but only to get a couple of hours of sleep and a quick bite to eat only to return to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lavender sat at her desk chewing on the end of her pen. She was still thinking about that piece of mail that was in her mailbox last night. An invitation to her Hogwarts 10 year class reunion. Should she go? She didn't know.

She knew that she had a deadline coming up and her boss at the Daily Profit would want her article on this years cloaks to be on her desk in about an hour. She hadn't even started it yet. But that's not the idea that scared her…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Seamus sat staring at the invitation. He wasn't going. No way. No how. He couldn't face them. Not after _that _fight. He slowly let his eyes close and he remember that fateful day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Seamus screamed at Dean. It was hours after the funeral. Both boys were red-faced and screaming in the middle of the common room.

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT I KNOW THAT?" Dean screamed back. "I LOVED PARVATI WITH EVERYTHING IN ME, AND IT KILLS ME TO KNOW THAT SHE DIED FOR ME!"

"Hey, guys, lets just" Harry said, trying to break it up. This wasn't something that the whole common room needed to know.

"SHUT UP HARRY! IT'S HIS FAULT!" Seamus yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT HARRY!" Ron screamed. Hermione came up and grabbed Ron's hand, tugging him away.

"YOUR BOTH TAKING _HIS _SIDE? I CANT BELIEVE IT! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM AND YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE! WELL THAT'S FINE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!" With those words, he stomped out of the room, never to be seen again.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He couldn't go, and yet there was something in him, telling him, pleading with him to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

It was two in the morning before he returned home. He could barley see straight. Good thing that the officer didn't stop him. He was so drunk that he couldn't walk a straight line if his life depended on it. He had no idea how he was going to be at the office in five hours.

He stepped on the mail as he walked in the house. Walking to the kitchen he looked through it. Junk. Junk. Bill. Junk. Bill. Bill. Hogwarts crest. Bill. Ju- wait. Hogwarts crest? He mind reeled. He went back to the letter and opened it quickly, and read:

**You are cordially invited to**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's**

**10 year reunion!**

**Please RSVP to Padma Patil by January 20th.**

Patil. With that one name he felt like he was falling. The room was spinning. Parvati's face was the last thing that he saw before he fell to the kitchen ground, sound asleep.

Come on…REVIEW! Tell me how you liked it! It wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one shot, but its going to take a couple of chapters! I am actually going to finish this one! Please REVIEW and I'll continue!


	2. Its Showtime!

**Seasons of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I also don't own Rent or its songs. The only thing that I own is the plot!

Enjoy!

Tossing aside the towel, he looked in the mirror. He didn't look to bad. He had taken today off from practice, to prepare for tonight.

He knew that seeing her was going to knock him off his feet. He didn't know if he could handle it. Nothing compared though to the feeling of not seeing her tonight.

How would he ever calm his nerves? He didn't know, but he had an hour to figure it out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He was so tired. He had been back for three days, and all he had done was slept. The mission was a failure. Harry hadn't been able to capture any death eaters. He was very disappointed.

To take his mind off things, he decided to go to the reunion. What the hell? Might as well.

He wanted to see Ginny so bad. When he got home, he wanted to call her and tell her to come over. Even if she would have had time to come over, he would have been too tired to hold an actual conversation with her. It's ok. Tonight he would see her, and he would see her looking his best.

He was also anxious to see Ron and Hermione. He hadn't heard from them in a while. He didn't know what was going on with them lately. Dating? Friends again? Who knows? Hell, he didn't even know what was going on with him and Ginny. They had went on a couple of dates. He had really liked her, loved her.

Maybe tonight…maybe tonight…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny sighed and pulled off her scrubs. She had no idea how she was going to make it in time and still look good. There was no way.

She was so happy that they had invited her. It must have been because of the war and how we won. She beamed with pride when someone introduced her as "Ginny Weasley, the girl that fought with Harry Potter against Lord Voldemort." She was so thankful to Padma. She would have to remember to thank her.

She quickly slipped into her dress. She would have to rely on magic to do her hair and make-up. She didn't like it, but she had to admit that she looked good.

If only magic would calm her nerves, when she saw _him_ tonight…

Just the thought of him made her week in the knees, and lightheaded…she hoped that this wouldn't happen every time, or she would be in trouble…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She was so nervous. She had spent weeks anticipating this night. When she would see Harry, Ginny, and…Ron. Her stomach gave a flutter at the thought.

Would he still like her? Love her? Did he have a girlfriend? She knew that he was very famous, and that the girls would be throwing themselves at his feet. Would he still like poor old plain Hermione? She didn't know. In their seventh year at Hogwarts, they had been an item. She loved him. She loved being with him, and he didn't seem to mind much either.

She was dressed 30 minutes before everyone was supposed to be there. Since it was being held at the school, she simply stayed a couple of extra weeks at the school, and read, studied, and made lesson plans for…next year….at least she would be prepared.

25 minutes, 15 minutes, 10 minutes, 5 minutes….This is it. She knew that this would be the night that she would never forget.

It's Showtime, she thought.

Review! If I get enough reviews, the next chapter is on its way! I would have updated last night, but the net was down. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Memories and Dances

**Seasons of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it. I just own the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She thought it looked wonderful. Instead of the ice theme like at the Yule Ball, they had went with a Autumn theme with deep reds, browns, yellows and oranges.

_**Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes; Five hundred, twenty five thousand moments so dear; Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes; How do you measure-measure a year?**_

She walked over to Padma and exchanged polite "Hello"s and "How are you"s really just talking to waste time until the people they really wanted to see showed up.

Dean was the first to walk in the doors. Padma gasped. Dean spotted them across the room and headed straight over. Honestly, Hermione didn't want to stand here, and be in the conversation but she had no where else to go. She was trapped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ron walked in the doors of the Great Hall trying to look more confident than he felt.

Okay, he thought. I'm doing okay.

Then he saw her. In a pale yellow dress she stood out in the room. She was talking to Dean and Padma with a trapped "please get me out of here" look on her face. So Ron walked across the room to help out an old friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When she saw him she went through so many emotions she thought that she was going to burst. She prayed that he would come over and rescue her, and that's exactly what it looked like he was doing. Ron walked up to the group with so much confidence that Hermione actually lost some of hers.

"Hey, guys!" Ron exclaimed. He placed his left hand on the small of Hermione's back and she tingled. She wondered if he had felt that too.

"Ron! I have been following your playing. Doing good! I always tell people that we were roommates at Hogwarts, but they just don't believe me." Dean said.

Ron laughed. "Well," he said. "I hope that you don't mind if I steal Hermione from you for a bit but we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Not at all," replied Padma and Dean.

Ron offered Hermione his hand and whisked her away. By now many people were filtering in and mingling. Some were dancing to the music while others anxiously waited for their old friends to show up.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me! I know that eventually we would hit the topic of Parvati and I wouldn't have known what to do if that happened, and Ron I am just so happy that you're here! I've missed you so much!" Hermione said all in one breath.

Ron laughed and turned to face her. "I've really missed you, too!"

She pulled Ron into a tight hug. It scared her to be this close to her, but the thought that one day, she might not get to hug him scared her even more. He hugged her back and her insides felt like jelly.

She was flooded with memories of their 7th year. The days they had spent in classes together, so close, wishing to be closer; those nights watching the sun set with its brilliant shades of yellow, orange, and red, while Ron had held her close; those midnights when Ron was really behind on his homework and Hermione had stayed up late and helped him finish; and that coffeehouse where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sat when Hermione told them she was leaving to become a teacher. That was the night that she broke up with Ron, so he wouldn't wait for her. She knew that long-distance relationships were hard and and he needed to move on. But there was another reason that she broke up with him, although she had not fully admitted it to herself yet. She was scared of how well that their relationship was going. So she had to break it off no matter how much it broke her heart.

_**In daylights; In sunsets; In midnights; In cups of coffee;**_

Ron held out his hand. "How about a dance?"

Hermione blushed a light blush that tinted her cheeks pink. "I would love to," she said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ron led her out onto the dance floor. His heart was beating so fast. What was he doing? He didn't know that, but what he did know was that he wanted to be close to Hermione, a feeling that he hadn't felt since their 7th year. The song was slow and he pulled her close. He could feel her heart beating. It was almost as fast as his. His hands were on her hips and her arms were locked around his neck. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered their last year in school together, when things had been perfect...

After they had made it official that they were dating they were never more than inches apart (except the nights that they had decided that they would sleep in their own beds). After graduation, they went back to their own houses for a few weeks to pack, spent the last few days just hanging out with the family that they would soon no longer be living with. Ron couldn't stand being this far away from her. He loved her and wanted to be with her forever. So that when he suggested that they get an apartment together. The first year it was just Ron, Hermione and Harry while Ginny was still in school, but when she graduated she joined them. It had been then best living situation. They had spent their days working together at Fred and George's shop, and their nights together laughing, watching movies and falling asleep in each others arms. They were closer than ever and they were so happy.

That when Hermione broke the news to them in the coffeehouse that she was going to leave to teach at Hogwarts. That was the night that she broke up with him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how he was going to make it. At first he was sad that she was leaving him. Then it was rage. WHY WAS SHE LEAVING HIM? He stayed mad at her for a long time, then the rage led to loneliness and that is when he tried out for the Cannons to get his mind off of her.

But now, here he was, standing in the middle of the Great Hall with Hermione in his arms. Nothing could get better.

**_In inches; In miles; In laughter; In strife; In five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes. How do measure a year in the life?_**

* * *

OK I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, so I split the chapter in half. This was mostly Ron and Hermione but the next, final chapter will have other couples too. But I wont be posting another chapter unless I get some reviews!

Review!


End file.
